HunterxHunter:The Scarlet Sonatas Arc
by Hitori15
Summary: Things spin out of control when Kurapika and Senritsu after they return to the Nostrad manor. From striking bargains with Hisoka, finding the Sonata of Darkness to retrieving the Scarlet eyes, there seems to be no rest for anyone. Roughly follows the manga. Some events subject to change. Now Active and updating previous chapters. Kura/Sen. RXR please!
1. ContemplationXHot teaXShopping nightmare

**Author's Note: It's good to be back after so long! I know I haven't touched it for a long, long while, but I believe that it may have done me good to pause and re imagine things at a different angle. _Though I never intended this "pausing" to last for two years..._haha. Anyway, I'm back! Things are going to be slow since I need to get my gears back to shape and many things have happened along the way what with my mother's surgery and me getting into graduate school. But all the same; once again, dozou yoroshiku onegaishimasu! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Contemplation X Hot tea X Shopping nightmare

It had been a week since Senritsu and Kurapika left York Shin to return to the Nostrad Manor. It had also been a week since Kurapika recovered from his sickness and yet, Senritsu felt that something was still off about him. His eyes told her that he was void of happiness, his energy drained. His heartbeat confirmed for her that he was still feeling unsettled and confused over something she had no idea about. Whatever it was, Kurapika would never be the same.

Senritsu sighed. She had promised LeoRio that she would watch over Kurapika in his place, but it was getting rather challenging. She could figure out his emotions through his heartbeat, but Kurapika guarded his thoughts well enough to prevent her from reading all that he was holding back and torturing himself with.

Senritsu sighed again and got up from the window seat in her room. She knew that whenever she had a headache from intensive thinking, she needed to play music for relaxation. She headed over to the lounge, sat down at the piano rather resignedly and began to play.

* * *

Kurapika sat up abruptly from his bed, breathing as if he narrowly escaped drowning. He had been having the same nightmare, of killing the two Genei Ryoudan members, the blood on his hands. He knew he wanted to take revenge and retrieve the scarlet eyes ever since his tribe's annihilation five years ago, but actually taking away their lives, smelling the metallic odor of blood on his clothes and face made him shudder slightly on the inside. How the Genei Ryoudan managed to murder hundreds of thousands of people and not bat an eye was a mystery to him. He sat on his bed and closed his eyes, as he attempted to stabilize his heartbeat and unwilling to continue in that line of thought; it just shows that he was weak, right? Then, he heard it. Someone playing the piano.

_Most likely Senritsu_, he thought, as he got out of bed.

As he was dressing in his usual clothing, he noticed a cup of steaming black tea and a neatly cut sandwich on a table next to the door. Kurapika smiled to himself. He had to admit, Senritsu really knew what he needed before he ever spoke. She is too kind and thoughtful.

* * *

Senritsu sighed in relief as she played the final dramatic chords to the piece she was playing, leaving the notes reverberating across the room. She looked down at the floor as she let her fingers slide off the keys and onto her lap. She gave up trying to figure out what Kurapika was thinking. It was too hard to understand what he was going through. Besides, that would be too nosy of her. She would wait for him to tell her at the right time, when he's ready.

_Well_, she concluded to herself, _I guess I will go check on the others and Neon-sama._ She stood up and absentmindedly dusted off the front of her slightly tattered and unattractive shirt, before heading to the door leading to the hallway. Just as she reached for the knob, the door opened, revealing Kurapika and Bashou. She quickly side-stepped to prevent being hit in the face.

"Oh! Sumimasen, Senritsu! I didn't realize you were still here!" Bashou loudly exclaimed as he stepped into the room.

Senritsu smiled softly. "It's alright. I was about to head out to see how you all were doing, and check on Neon-sama. Are you all well?"

"Ah… yes." Kurapika murmured, smiling. "Thanks for the sandwich and tea, Senritsu… and sorry about the door."

Senritsu laughed lightly. "I did say it's quite alright. I am in one piece. And you're welcome, Kurapika. I hope you enjoyed it." She glanced at the clock. "Well. I better see to Neon-sama."

"Oh! We'll go with you." Bashou said, winking. "We were looking for you to go with us to report to head boss anyway. A small stop to ojou-sama is not much."

"My, what a coincidence!" Senritsu chuckled.

It was a whole hour and a half before the three were dismissed from their boss' presence and allowed a half day off. With the auctions' finish and their team leader dead, Kurapika was appointed temporary leader at the last second during the emergency. However, now that the incident was over, the boss needed to regroup more Hunters, thus, there were few to no assignments given to them other than to protect and guard Neon-sama. This left them with hardly anything to do.

'Well, all we have to do is accompany ojou-sama to shop for an hour before we have the rest of the day off, right?" Bashou pondered aloud.

Senritsu sighed, "Indeed. However, she usually ends up taking more than an hour during her shopping sprees."

_And I think it's about time I got back on track with finding the Sonatas of Darkness…_ She thought to herself. _And Kurapika, I am sure, would want to get started on recovering the rest of his clan's scarlet pupils._

Senritsu shook her head and sighed again. "I suppose I will get myself ready for this last task. I will meet you both in the lobby, I assume?"

Kurapika glanced at her, deep in thought, before he answered. "Yes. We'll meet in the lobby with Neon-sama, in three minutes."

With that, they separated, each to prepare for an hour plus of shopping torture.

**A/N: So as you've noticed, I have updated the chapter titles as well as proof-read it again. I kind of realized that me staring at the computer for so long after typing it prevented me from proof-reading it as well as I could have... BUT, all is well and I sifted through the chapters again just to make sure. If you still see any, though, please let me know! **

**Also, I have mentioned before that I may change some events that happened in the actual manga. As it is, I am extremely unhappy and angry about the callous way I believe the author of HunterXHunter is going about shaping the characters, ever since the Ant Arc, as my sister was. If you guys have read the recent chapters, you would notice the lack of Kurapika and many other people. (Though some explained that it was because he was so focused on his revenge and getting the scarlet eyes back, I don't think it's true.) Despite the fact that he was quite obsessive about those two things, he had shown before that he still highly valued his friends, no matter how hard he tried to deny his need of them. But with the recent events, Kurapika doesn't show up at all! ... Alright, enough spoiler, neh? I will try to update the rest of the chapters as soon as I can. Right now, I am proof-reading and finishing the newest chapter (though in reality, it was a chapter I finished halfway in 2013 but stopped because of... unpleasant circumstances. I hope that you guys don't give on me! Please R&R! It will help motivate me much!**


	2. ReflectionXHalf dayXNostrad's enemy

Previously: _'Well, all we have to do is accompany ojou-sama to shop for an hour before we have the rest of the day off, right?" Bashou pondered aloud._

_Senritsu sighed, "Indeed. However, she usually ends up taking more than an hour during her shopping sprees."_

_And I think it's about time I got back on track with finding the Sonatas of Darkness… She thought to herself. And Kurapika, I am sure, would want to get started on recovering the rest of his clan's scarlet pupils._

_Senritsu shook her head and sighed again. "I suppose I will get myself ready for this last task. I will meet you both in the lobby, I assume?"_

_Kurapika glanced at her, deep in thought, before he answered. "Yes. We'll meet in the lobby with Neon-sama, in three minutes."_

_With that, they separated, each to prepare for an hour plus of shopping torture._

* * *

Chapter 2: ReflectionXHalf dayXNostrad's enemy

Bashou, Kurapika and Senritsu stood on guard at the entrance of an up-scale gleaming shopping mall, as they watched their boss' daughter and her two attendants run through racks of clothing and jewelry. Though she had been shopping for more than an hour and a half and bought more than a van full of clothing and other exotic items she still didn't want to stop.

Bashou stretched his neck and yawned, before glaring at yet another cart full of shopping bags and gift wrapped boxes Neon-sama bought, while Senritsu sighed impatiently and looked out the window next to her. Kurapika glanced at her.

"You've been sighing a lot more than I can count on both hands today, Senritsu." Kurapika's probing voice jolted Senritsu from her thoughts.

"Have I now?" Senritsu asked evasively, as she met Kurapika's gaze with a small smile.

"I can't help but agree to what Kurapika's saying." Bashou said, turning to Senritsu. "I've never heard you sigh so many times in all the months I've worked with you. You almost sound depressed!"

Senritsu chuckled softly. "I apologize for making you think that. I was just getting as impatient as the rest of you. But I can't push Neon-sama to stop. After all, she has always been able to get what she wanted without interference. I don't want her to cause any damage in the public."

Bashou laughed. "I wouldn't want that either. We'd get fired!"

"But are you alright? Is there anything wrong?"

Senritsu laughed softly and shook her head. "It's nothing too serious. I was just thinking about the Sonatas of Darkness."

"Nani? What in the world is that?" Bashou asked, scratching his head. "I've never heard of it."

Kurapika raised on eyebrow. "Senritsu, you haven't told him about it yet?"

She just shrugged. "There was no reason to. Besides, it's dangerous information. I would like to prevent others from dying out of curiosity because they wanted to know how it sounds like. Literally. I'd rather not have innocent blood on my hands just because I told people about the Sonatas and my situation, as if I wanted pity."

"Oh come on," Bashou grumbled. "Did you think that I was that brainless, if that item is that dangerous? I'm not a reckless person, you know."

Senritsu chuckled. "I know, I know. But you should know that I worry easily."

"So what is it anyway?" Bashou asked. "It's not pity. It's called gathering necessary information for precautionary measures. If I know what it is, it would be easier for me to avoid it, right? So enlighten me!"

"I guess I have no choice…" Senritsu sighed. "Sonatas of Darkness are music scores rumored to have been written by Satan himself to spite humans for their creative nature. It was composed for a small ensemble, and is quite dangerous. Even listening to a miniscule amount from the score can be deadly. I look like this right now because I heard a single verse of the flute part."

Bashou took a step back. "What? You didn't look like this before?"

Senritsu laughed. "You thought I did? That's funny. Do you want to see a picture of how I used to look like? I actually looked pretty decent, before I became this balding old lady!"

"Oh, you don't look that bad right now." Bashou grinned, slapping Senritsu lightly on the back. "You look… uniquely beautiful to me."

"My, you flatter me." Senritsu chuckled.

"So have you gotten any leads to finding it?" Kurapika cut in. "You did say that destroying it might help you return to normal, right?"

Senritsu nodded. "Yes, I did…" She sighed. "But the search for the information has been stalled multiple times due to many researchers' disappearances. They would always tell me they were close to finding a lead… but I lose all contact with them afterward. They vanished without a trace… It has not been easy for me to track."

"I see…" Bashou and Kurapika murmured in unison. They glanced at each and smiled.

"Well what about you, Kurapika?" Bashou asked. "Weren't you looking for those scarlet eyes of your people?"

Kurapika's eyes narrowed slightly and nodded, "Yes, but now I have to be more cautious. With Scuwala's incident… I don't want it to be repeated. He died just like that…" His hand gripped the shopping cart handle tightly. "I should have known earlier that the scarlet eyes I had in our possession were duplicates. If I had known, he wouldn't have been killed. I should have been the one killed back there-"

"Enough, Kurapika." Bashou cut in, as he placed a hand on Kurapika's shoulder in comfort. "It's not your fault. We all should have taken precautions, against Nen forgery. Besides, if you died, then who would be able to stop the Kumou thieves? You are the only one on par with them. Don't be too hard on yourself. Scuwala did not die in vain, and you better make sure he didn't. Find and retrieve all of your people's eyes, so he and your people can rest in peace."

Senritsu smiled and nodded. "I agree to that. Kurapika, what's done is done. Though it's painful to lose so many companions, but we are all here to carry the same burden with you. The life they couldn't live, we will carry on their legacy. They can live in us; in our memories."

"Thank you…" Kurapika murmured, smiling sadly.

Just then, Kurapika's cell phone rang. Kurapika picked up his phone and excused himself, as he walked outside of the store entrance and into the brightly lit main hallway. Neon-sama and her attendants met Bashou and Senritsu at the counter to pay, as Kurapika was on the phone. By the time they finished filling papers for their purchase shipments, and headed out, Kurapika had finished talking on the phone. His grip on the phone was enough to shatter it.

"What's wrong?" Senritsu asked, as she listened to his violent heartbeat. It sounded anxious and tense. Senritsu furrowed her brow as she analyzed the situation. "It has to do with your clan's eyes, doesn't it?"

Kurapika gave her a surprised look for a fraction of a second, before a dark expression replaced it. He nodded."Killua just called saying that he found a lead. It is on an island south of the Asian Continent. But I'm in a bind here, since I work under Nostrad… Darn it!"

"Who is it?" Bashou pushed.

Kurapika looked at the two with tense eyes.

"It's the Nostrad family's enemy. Remember the one who tried to outbid me at the auction? His cousin has two sets of them in his possession."


	3. Scarlet EyesXComraderyXResolve

**Note: I definitely don't own HunterxHunter!**

Previously: _"What's wrong?" Senritsu asked, as she listened to his violent heartbeat. It sounded anxious and tense. Senritsu furrowed her brow as she analyzed the situation. "It has to do with your clan's eyes, doesn't it?"_

_Kurapika gave her a surprised look for a fraction of a second, before a dark expression replaced it. He nodded."Killua just called saying that he found a lead. It is on an island south of the Asian Continent. But I'm in a bind here, since I work under Nostrad… Darn it!"_

_"Who is it?" Bashou pushed._

_Kurapika looked at the two with tense eyes._

_"It's one of the Nostrad family's enemy. Remember the one who tried to outbid me at the auction? His cousin has two sets of them in his possession."_

* * *

Chapter 3: Scarlet EyesXComraderyXResolve

"You said what?" Bashou growled. " Nostrad's enemy? You mean that short, fat baldy with sunglasses? That bastard?"

"He tried to outbid you in obtaining the Kuruta scarlet pupils?" Senritsu asked.

Kurapika nodded stiffly. "Well, that pair turned out to be clones created from Nen by one of the Genei Ryoudan. Most likely, it acted as a tracking device that eventually led the Kumou thieves to Scuwala. But the ones I got a lead on are authentic, and coming from Killua, he most likely obtained this information through the Hunter's Association connections or through his brother.-"

Kurapika jerked to a stop when Neon's face suddenly appeared in front of him, causing him to take a quick step back.

"Ne, can't we get back home yet? I want to try on the new clothes already!"

"I apologize, Neon- sama." Kurapika muttered after an awkward pause. "We shall go then." He turned to Bashou and Senritsu. "We'll continue after we get back. After all, we will be off duty anyway."

The car ride back to the Nostrad Residence was relatively quiet, aside from Neon-sama chatting excitedly to her two attendants about what kinds of artifacts she wanted to buy at the next auction. After that, all was silent, when they remembered the painful events that led to multiple deaths, one being Neon-sama's attendant's lover, Scuwala. Elisa was still devastated over his death, even if she tried to hide her sense of lost, she couldn't prevent the sadness from seeping into her forced smiles.

After unloading all the boxes and bags from Neon-sama's shopping, Bashou, Kurapika, and Senritsu were finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. They watched as Neon-sama and her attendants walked off to Neon-sama's room.

Bashou turned to Kurapika and Senritsu. "Okay, why don't we head to my room to finish where we left off at the mall? From the information we heard from Kurapika, this is serious business."

Kurapika just sighed and walked off towards Bashou's room. Bashou and Senritsu glanced at each other and Senritsu shrugged. Kurapika was never one to eagerly tell others about his problems.

_Well… neither am I_, Senritsu thought dryly to herself as the two followed Kurapika.

"So what do you plan to do to get those scarlet pupils?" Bashou asked, right as he closed the door behind him. "It's not going to be easy, that much is obvious." He walked over to the end of his bed and sat down across from Kurapika, who sat at a small table. Senritsu sat in a seat near Bashou's bed, her feet dangling slightly off the carpeted floor.

Kurapika's eyes narrowed, resting his chin on clasped hands supported by his knees.

"As things are chaotic over here also, it's going to be a lot harder to find a way to obtain them, and still be on duty here and take care of the mess after Neon-sama lost her fortune telling abilities. I don't want to make reckless judgments anymore before thinking things through. The plan must be solid and cautiously planned…"

There was a moment of silence, before Senritsu finally spoke up.

"You know you can always ask me to help you. I don't know about Bashou, but I am sure I can be of use to help you retrieve those scarlet pupils back."

Senritsu continued before Kurapika could object.

"Now don't you start telling me otherwise. You know I can be quite helpful. Besides, if I don't keep an eye on you, I know you are bound to lose yourself and act before you think once you see your goal in front of you."

Kurapika's jaw tightened in irritation and shame, knowing Senritsu was right. He couldn't get away with it this time. He did really screw up big time during their chase after the Genei Ryoudan. His rash act of anger had forced Gon and Killua to be captured in order to save him. If they hadn't everyone would have been caught and put into serious danger. He had absolutely no excuse.

"Don't think that you could say no to me either. If Senritsu is going to help, then I am too, so count me in." Bashou declared, "The more help, the easier it is to deal with this situation. After all, we're nakama, right?"

"Fine." Kurapika begrudgingly muttered. Senritsu smiled softly and nodded. "Now what we need most is a solid plan. The only problem is, Kurapika cannot be seen by anyone."

"That's true," Bashou pondered. He turned to Kurapika. "Well, I'm telling you this right now. If we are going to help, you better go all the way and not waste our efforts. Just think of what is most efficient for us to obtain it quickly. Your top priority is to retrieve you clan's eyes. Don't you dare tell us to stay on standby."

Kurapika frowned. "Tch."

Senritsu chuckled and shook her head at Bashou. "Now don't push him. Let him think. Even though he is a good strategist, he still needs time."

Kurapika stood up and walked towards the door. "Give me an hour. We'll meet here again after." He then sighed and walked out.

Bashou turned to Senritsu a little sheepishly. "I guess he is trying to beat you at a sighing contest?"

Senritsu chuckled softly and shook her head.

**Author's note: So here is the revision of the second chapter! I think I cleaned it up quite well! Throughout the whole entire sabbatical (so to speak) I gave myself in the last two years, I noticed something embarrassing quite belatedly. I realized that Senritsu was also called Melody. However, it was kind of awkward for me to use that name because I have a friend whose name is also Melody and in the series, Kurapika called her Senritsu. So, I'm sticking to the Japanese one instead, though I had to click on Melody for the Character slot. Anyway, I hope you felt more satisfaction in reading something that is grammatically gratifying instead of being irked by the typos that riddled this chapter. Again, arigatou gozaimashita and R&R please!**


	4. LongingXAssurancesXAre we ready?

Previously: _Kurapika stood up and walked towards the door. "Give me an hour. We'll meet here again after." He then sighed and walked out._

_Bashou turned to Senritsu a little sheepishly. "I guess he is trying to beat you at a sighing contest?"_

_Senritsu chuckled softly and shook her head._

* * *

Chapter 4: Longing X Assurances X Are we ready?

Kurapika sat on his bed and looked out the window in frustration. Of course he wanted to be quick and discreet over this operation, but he couldn't afford to get people killed because of his own stubbornness. He couldn't stand the idea of having to sacrifice people he considered important to him for the sake of obtaining his objective. He may want to retrieve those scarlet pupils almost obsessively, but he wasn't one to exploit other's lives to do so.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in aggravation.

_How are Gon, Killua and LeoRio doing right now?_ He wondered to himself. _I hope Gon is not getting into trouble and that Killua keeps him in check…_

Kurapika shook his head to clear his mind. This was not the time to think about other things! He needed to think of a plan, and he needed it fast. But how? From the information he obtained, the whole island was heavily guarded to keep thieves from penetrating. He needed a decoy or some way to camouflage his team and somehow get himself and the other two inside and pass security. They needed to get out safely and discreetly as well.

Kurapika got up from his bed and headed to the private library to use the computer. He opened the web portal as an outside source to prevent outsiders from locating their whereabouts before he used his Hunter license to do his search. He then obtained a map on the island.

There were three harbors and one blimp airfield. He noticed that one of the harbors pointed southeast, away from the Asian Continent. He clicked on the harbor for any photos or information on it. He cursed. He had to pay 1 million zennis for the information.

A half hour later, he obtained enough information on the islands geography and hacked into the island's main security system to track down the guard shift time-table to formulate a basic outline for a plan.

It was just his luck. The farthest harbor had the least security from the evening hours till early morning. The island receives shipments and supplies every three days.

_Today is the 2nd…_ He told himself. They received shipment today at noon and another one on Sunday the 6th at 3am. _We can make our move on Sunday!_

Kurapika then proceeded to pinpoint the procedures taken during shipments. He was now able to get them in. Now, the only problem was how to get out. Their security was on regular patrol till 7am, which made it nearly impossible to escape without being noticed, with Bashou standing out so much…..

* * *

Kurapika sighed and got up. It was time to meet in Bashou's room again, now that the hour had passed. He was able to form a concise and simple plan to get them in and out of the island. He had already checked the information on those who would be doing the shipping and their location on the day they make their move. The amount of information he needed for this operation cost him three million five thousand zennis, but it was nothing for Kurapika. It was worth it, if he could get his clan's scarlet pupils back and still keep his companions from getting killed.

He was walking past the lounge when he heard a flute playing. He paused at the door and opened it slightly to see Senritsu playing the flute next to the large window across the room. Kurapika stood still and listened to the music quietly. It somehow calmed him and gave him courage. _How does she even do that?_

* * *

Senritsu felt someone at the door, but kept playing the flute. She had an idea who it was since she heard his heartbeat. It was beating with uncertainty and urgency. She understood perfectly well what he was thinking this time. She knew Kurapika wasn't one who would let others down. His outer confidence and sense of authority made sure everyone working with or under him felt secure and confident as well. Yet, the confidence he exuded was just as strong as his fear. Though his face showed determination, his heart was in pain and in turmoil. His mind wanted revenge but his heart didn't desire to bring death on anyone.

Senritsu felt for him. The weight on his shoulder was great, knowing that a single wrong move would cost them their lives. The least she could do at the moment was to give him a sense of security, an encouragement.

Senritsu ended the piece with a soft and soothing note, and let it linger in the air. She smiled, satisfied at her accomplishment, and turned to face Kurapika.

"Well, I hope this has helped lift your spirits." Senritsu said gently. "Kurapika, I want you to know, no matter what happens, as your nakama, Bashou and I will also be there to support you. You are not a lone to bear all the weight. I'm sure Gon, Killua and LeoRio-san will agree as well."

Kurapika smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Senritsu." He opened the door wider and stepped aside to let Senritsu pass. "Let's go meet Bashou now."

She nodded, and the both headed upstairs to Bashou's room.

Kurapika closed the door and greeted Bashou, who was sitting patiently in a chair at the table. The other two sat at the table as well, and Kurapika began to tell them his plan. Once they were in, there would be no backing out. He had come up with one solid plan within the hour. He would have to improvise if anything should happen differently.

Kurapika and Bashou are to hijack the shipping boat and sneak Senritsu on board. Posing as the shipping agency members, Senritsu was to use her Nen abilities on the flute to create an illusion to further help them get through the security check. From the information, Kurapika got a hold of the shipping handlers are allowed inside the mansion to settle receipts and sign papers to confirm shipments. From there, they would be able to sneak off after they knock out the guards. All of this was to be completed before the sun rises. They must leave by 7am when the security was low.

"Senritsu, I also want to clarify… what is your ability on the flute?" Kurapika asked, after the explanation.

Senritsu thought for a quick moment before replying carefully. "I have the ability to effect the emotions, the psychological state, and confuse the memoriesof my listeners regardless of whether they want to feel that way or not. I also have the ability to make listeners see illusions I create in my mind through even a single note I play. That's the basics. I would suggest that while we are on this, be prepared to use Nen to block off our ears so as to not be effected by my Nen music; at least until the vibrations of the pitches die. Don't worry about my Nen losing its potency once the music fades. So long as I continue to will the effects to work with my Nen, it will still be active until I say otherwise. Besides, blocking your ears shouldn't have an effect on your normal hearing since you can control the degree of Nen you use to block off the vibrations in the air. I assure you that you won't need for it to be very strong. It's also a fact that using Nen as a means to ward off Nen vibrations don't mean it will block off normal vibrations."

Kurapika pondered over it for a while before he nodded. He sighed and stood up to look out the window in front of him. "Then let us meet in my room at 2am sharp, Sunday."

**A/N: Author: (Slaps her hands together gleefully) Aaaaaannnnd, another chapter revised. This one took me a bit longer since I was getting extremely lethargic from the warm temperature during this season. But it's done! And I'm on cloud nine, since I got a message saying that I don't need to take some obnoxious placement test because I was able to transfer over a hundred credits to my current university! Awesome!**

**Kurapika: (Sighs and rubs his temple resignedly) Enough about your life, why don't hurry up and finish that chapter 7 that everyone was waiting for these past TWO years? **

**Senritsu: (Holding her hands up in a pacifying manner) Now, now, Kurapika, you shouldn't speak to her so, since she is actually trying to make you less of…. whatever your real creator is making you out to be… If he even did anything at all in the last few….. dozen chapters of HunterxHunter. Shouldn't you be more polite, just like you were before at the beginning of the series? I know you do have a kind heart.**

**Kurapika: ….. Alright, I know. (Sighs and dips his head apologetically towards the author) Sumanai.**

**Author: (Smiles and shakes her head in amusement) Iie, it's alright. I know I've kept everyone waiting far too long. (Gives a very enthusiastic thumbs up sign) But don't worry! I am working on it so please wait just a little longer! By the way, please R&R please!**

**Kurapika: (Mutters) I don't know about that….**

**Senritsu elbows him gently.**

**Auther, Senritsu and Kurapika: (Bows) Arigatou gozaimashita to dozou yoroshiku onegaishimasu! As always!**


	5. ArrivalXZapul's angerXRed-Haired Lady

**Note: I don't own HunterxHunter! ****Please R&R! Arigatou gozaimasu!**

Previously: _"Senritsu, I also want to clarify… what is your ability on the flute?" Kurapika asked, after the explanation._

_Senritsu thought for a quick moment before replying carefully. "I have the ability to effect the emotions, the psychological state and confuse the memories of my listeners regardless of whether they want to feel that way or not. I also have the ability to make listeners see illusions I create in my mind through even a single note I play. That's the basics. I would suggest that while we are on this, be prepared to use Nen to block off our ears so as to not be effected by my Nen music; at least until the vibrations of the pitches die. Don't worry about my Nen losing its potency once the music fades. So long as I continue to will the effects to work with my Nen, it will still be active until I say otherwise. Besides, blocking your ears shouldn't have an effect on your normal hearing since you can control the degree of Nen you use to block off the vibrations in the air. I assure you that you won't need for it to be very strong. It's also a fact that using Nen as a means to ward off Nen vibrations don't mean it will block off normal vibrations."_

_Kurapika pondered over it for a while before he nodded. He sighed and stood up to look out the window in front of him. "Then let us meet in my room at 2am sharp, Sunday."_

* * *

Chapter 5: ArrivalX Zapul's angerX Red-Haired Lady

The fog was thick in the air as the guards stood on watch around the estate perimeter. It was still early in the morning and the guards shivered slightly when a gust of biting wind blew against their thin coats.

The Captain of the Guard stood at the window of his watchtower and sighed as he gazed out at his men. He was a frustrated at the fact that his men were only provided with such pathetic looking coats even though they'd been working for their boss with such loyalty for more than ten years. Their food wasn't much better either. He slammed his fist against the wall. If their master didn't improve their conditions by the end of this month, he was going to let his "boss" have a taste of his anger… or die trying.

A knock on his door pulled him out of his reverie. He turned around to see one of his men standing at attention.

"You may speak."

"It seems the cargo ship has arrived, sir."

"Bring them here. I need to have a word with them."

"Yes, sir." The guard saluted and closed the door.

A few minutes later, three men stood stiffly before the Captain. They were all wearing blue uniforms bearing the symbol of their company on their shirt sleeve. The first of the three was well built and tall, with black hair reaching his shoulders and humming a very strange tune. The second was moderately tall with brown hair and ice blue eyes, while the third was slightly shorter than the rest. He had purple eyes, with yellow hair and black streaks in them. The first man stepped forward and handed the shipment documents to the Captain.

"You're late." The Captain growled as he snatched away the papers and scanned through them with a scowl on his face. "My master, Naren- sama has been waiting for a long while and is impatient for your cargos arrival.

The man bowed apologetically. "My apologies…"

"The name's Zapul."

"Ah… My apologies, Zapul- sama, sir. It seems the fog hindered us despite our efforts to navigate the sea as quickly as possible. However, we didn't want the cargo to be damaged in any way."

"There's no use explaining your excuses to me. You'll have to deal with the master yourself. Explain away to him, not me."

The man gulped nervously. "Yes, sir."

Zapul thrust the papers back at the man and walked to another door. "Come with me."

"Thank you sir." The man then motioned for the other two to follow, as Zapul opened the door to reveal a hallway.

Zapul led the three down the slanted tunnel and opened another door to a flight of stairs. "This is the passage that will lead to the ground floor of the main house. Naren- sama's secretary will be waiting for you in the sitting room on the second floor." He pressed a set of numbers on a keypad next to the steel door at the bottom of the stairs and it slid open with ease. He then handed a guest pass for three to the man he had spoken with previously. "Use this to get to the sitting room. Do not delay."

"Yes, sir. Thank you for your help, sir."

"Stop calling me sir or sama. It's hurting my ears. Just call me Zapul- san."

The man he had spoken to showed a small smile. "Yes, s- …Zapul- san. Thank you again." The three bowed and left through the door and into another tunnel that led to the ground floor of the main building. They were greeted by the butler who inspected the pass before leading them upstairs to the sitting room.

"Please wait here while I call the Master's secretary."

"Thank you."

The butler left and silence filled the room. The irritable silence caused the shortest of the three to fidget uncomfortably but immediately froze when his blue-eyed companion shot him a look of annoyance. The blond haired man grumbled under his breath and tried to sit as still as he could while the taller of the three began to whistle the strange tune again ending it on a very dissonant note. The blond haired man didn't need to try for long because the door to the sitting room opened again and in stepped a thin lady with calculating eyes. She was tall and had dirty blonde hair tied up in a tight-as-death bun. The butler came in after her and bowed.

"This is the Master's secretary, Rienolia- san. Now if there isn't anything else, I will take my leave." With that, the butler bowed again and closed the door.

Rienolia walked stiffly to the coffee table and placed some papers before the three men. "These are papers you'll have to fill out to complete the transaction. The money will then be transferred to your company's bank in two days. Any questions?" Rienolia said in a bored monotone voice, the question sounding more like a challenge. When none of the three spoke, Rienolia huffed. "I'll take that as a no."

The three men warily took the documents and each in turn, from the black haired man to the blond haired, signed the bottom of the paper, before handing them respectfully back to Rienolia. She inspected the signatures carefully. "So you men are Senzaburou, Kuryouji, and Baku respectively? Interesting names..." Rienolia looked thoughtfully at the papers for a little while longer before signing the top of the paper and placed them in her manila folder. "Well, that's it. I'll send for a servant who will show you the way out." Rienolia stood up and rang a side bell. In a few minutes, the servant came in and held the door open for Rienolia to leave before he bowed to the three men. Senzaburou took out a flute from shoulder bag and began to play another tune, one that was pleasant and light.

The servant turned and smiled at Senzaburou. "You seem to enjoy music quite a bit, sir. The sound is very pleasant to the ears. Perhaps if you weren't working for a shipping company, the Master might have hired you to teach his son how to play such a merry instrument."

Senzaburou smiled pleasantly and replied politely. "I would have been delighted to have that opportunity. This piece of music is used to sooth and help people relax. At times, it can help people get some good sleep."

The servant smiled tiredly. "I would have liked to have some good sleep once in a while… I do find myself feeling sleepy right about now actually…." The servant trailed off and crumbled to the ground, fast asleep.

Senzaburou shrugged and smiled apologetically at the now sleeping servant. "I apologize… but even if I were working for a shipping company (which I am not) I don't think I would work for your master…"

Baku chuckled sarcastically, "What's the use of apologizing to a sleeping man, Senritsu? Let's just get started before our time limit ends!"

Senritsu, aka Senzaburou, sighed and began running along with the other two down a long corridor of the second floor. "Bashou, you don't have to tell me. I just feel bad for the man… but never mind. You're right, we should hurry, we only have three hours left to get to the vault, figure out the code to access it and get out safely."

The three made a right turn and jumped off the railing, landing on the first floor lightly before they swiftly took the fire escape stairs hidden under the staircase. Once they reached the bottom, they quickly knocked out the guards before they even realized their intrusion and unlocked the door going to the vault's entrance. Senritsu deftly pulled out her flute in preparation as they rounded the corner of the long, dimly lit hallway. Indeed, as they turned the left corner, a group of guards were coming up the stairs that led to the vault. Bashou, aka Baku, halted for a minute in surprise at the sight of the group. Luckily, Senritsu recovered quickly and played a single drawn out note to disguise themselves as guards on urgent business. Kurapika, aka Kuryouji, spontaneously made up a story to keep them from being suspicious and ran past them and down the flight of stairs.

"So… what should we do from here?" Bashou inquired, as he turned to face Kurapika. They now stood before a massive steel door with two different mechanical locks attached to two separate key pads.

Kurapika frowned and was trying to think calmly, when they heard a voice behind them.

"So you three would like to know how to access this vault? I can tell you the code if you'd like."

The three jolted and turned around sharply to look behind them in shock, as they all thought the same thing.

_'What the..? I didn't feel any presence coming from behind us at all!'_

The voice belonged to a young woman who was slightly taller than Kurapika. She wore a pair of loose dark green cargo pants, an equally loose white t- shirt and a pair of dark green flats. Her eyes were steely blue and her hair was tied back in a high pony tail. The young woman chuckled and smirked at the three, who immediately went on guard.

"Don't look at me like that. It seems that you three were just too preoccupied in trying to figure out the code that you let your guard down to this extent. Anyhow, you do want to know how to get in there to retrieve something, am I right?"

"And why would you want to help us? Who are you?" Kurapika demanded venomously. Something didn't seem right about the girl. His intuition was telling him that she was a powerful Nen user and had probably hidden her presence from them well enough to catch them unawares.

She giggled and said grinning widely, "Don't worry, you will find out soon enough." She twirled a lock of red hair and grinned even wider as she came up with an idea. "How about we make a bet? There are three doors we need to open with six different codes for each pair of locks before we can access the actual vault. If you are able to figure out who I am before we are able to get through to the vault, I will guarantee that you will be able to successfully find you treasured eyes in two minutes. However, if you cannot, figure it out before then, I will kill you on the spot. Is that agreeable to you guys?"

Bashou gritted his teeth in anger. "What kind of stupid bet is that? The odds of us being able to figure out your identity are near impossible! We hardly even know you!"

The girl chuckled slyly. "Don't worry. I also included the percentage that perhaps you would remember where you've seen me before and figure it out. The only matter at hand is whether you would remember on time before it's too late."

"And if we don't agree to your terms?" Kurapika asked cautiously. "Then what?"

The girl flexed her fingers and looked at them expectantly. "Then I kill you on the spot. Fair enough?"

Senritsu frowned. "I assume that this 'fairness' is based on your own definition… but it seems like we don't have a choice. What would you like to do, Kurapika?" Senritsu raised her eyebrow ever so slightly at the now undisguised boy. Kurapika gave the mysterious girl the most chilling glare he could muster. The girl didn't even flinch but merely shrugged her shoulders in playfully.

"Fine." Kurapika managed out menacingly. The girl giggled gleefully, as if delighted.

"Wonderful. Now that we are on the same page, I will now be willing to open the doors. Don't worry, you have plenty of clues already." The girl's eyes gleamed dangerously. Kurapika narrowed his eyes. Now that he thought about it, something did seem unpleasantly familiar about this person. The way this person seemed to enjoy playing sick mind games and that disgusting laugh….

"One door down!" The girl declared merrily. They walked into the interior space between the first and second door and the girl immediately began to type in the codes for the second door. "Second door getting ready!" It was like she was having the time of her life opening the doors and having the prospect of getting to kill someone after if they failed to figure out her identity made her extremely excited.

Bashou growled and thought hard. Never in his life did he have to rack his brain for a clue or an answer as desperately and as much as he was at the moment. This was near impossible! This girl was obviously sick in the mind and enjoyed playing with people's lives a little too much… Where could he have possibly known anyone as revolting as her, other than the Genai Ryoudan… _Wait a moment…_ he thought. _Now that I think about it, it seems to make sense. If there were people as bad as her that I know of, then, it would have to be one of their members… but why are they here?_

"Second door opened!" The girl sang maniacally. "You have one more chance left before the blood is spilled!" She laughed in delight as they headed toward the final door to the vault and began to slowly input the code, as if to mockingly give them some extra time.

Senritsu was thinking along the same lines as Kurapika and Bashou and as they looked at each other, their eyes wide with shock, they began to feel like vomiting... really badly.

"Are you serious…?" Bashou covered his mouth as his face paled with disgust. "It can't be… how gross is that?"

Kurapika glared even harder at the girl as he gritted his teeth. "With that person, I'm not surprised."

"It's you isn't it, Hisoka."

The girl paused in her typing the last code in the keypad and turned around, a grin on her face. The keypad light was flashing green as the final door to the vault opened.

"Bingo!"

**A/N: So this is now revised as well! I changed a few things here and there! Now that I think about it, I was wondering if you will notice the double meaning of the story title. You'll get a better picture of the meaning as the story goes on, but let me know what your interpretations are! As always, arigatou gozaimashita and please R&R!**


	6. Bingo XOops? XBetw rocks and hard places

**Disclaimer: Again, all characters in this story, sans the captain and the mafia boss' cousin and others who didn't appear in the anime or manga series, are not owned by me. Thank you for your support!**

**Previously: **_"It's you isn't it, Hisoka."_

_The girl paused in her typing the code in the keypad and turned around, a grin on her face. The keypad light was flashing green as the final door to the vault opened. _

"_Bingo!"_

Chapter 6: Bingo X Oops? X Between a rock and a hard place

Bashou's face turned a sickly shade of green as Senritsu wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Of all things, you are cross- dressing as a girl? Why the hell are you here anyway?"

Hisoka slowly lifted a hand to remove a hidden needle at the base of his collar bones, shoulders and behind his ears.

"Really, these are a pain to have on and take off. They do hurt quite badly sometimes…"

In a matter of minutes, Hisoka was back to looking like a tall, malicious looking clown, with his fiery red hair pulled backwards. He gave a sigh of satisfaction and looked at the three full in the eyes in amusement.

"Am I obligated to answer your questions? I live to fight and kill what I deem as unnecessary and bothersome. I just came here to have a little fun, knowing that this little blond boy here," Hisoka pointed at Kurapika who returned the gesture with a venomous glare, "would want to start looking for his clan's precious scarlet eyes, this place being the closest. He is, after all, quite predictable." Hisoka chuckled as Kurapika growled in anger.

Hisoka put his hands up as in surrender. "BUT, as I said, since you figured out my identity before the last door to the vault was actually opened, you get to take those scarlet eyes of your clans like you wanted, so lighten up, won't you?"

Bashou scoffed. "As if we would want to, after being forced to play that stupid mind game of yours just a moment ago. Who knows what else you're going to pull on us?"

Hisoka looked at them thoughtfully for a quick moment before shrugging nonchalantly and turned to enter the vault. "Suit yourself."

The four entered the vault silently, passing through different displays of "treasures" that the owner of the island had been able to lay his hands on. Bashou looked in slight awe, as he absent-mindedly began naming the artifacts from the top of his head. "The mummified hand of Princess Tatalaya, the scroll made out of a hulusk's skin, the deformed skull from the black Yulak Plague… and what is this? There are some weird black dots on this bit of paper… Is it some kind of music?" Bashou exclaimed in surprise. Senritsu whipped her head around in surprise and apprehension. Could those possibly be… the ones she had been looking for all along? Was it just this close to her all this time? Could she finally reverse the curse, regaining her original body?

Senritsu rushed over to where Bashou was and took a close look at the pieces of paper, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. Bashou looked nervously at Senritsu, the scores and then at Kurapika, who stood waiting for Senritsu's announcement. After a moment's pause, Senritsu turned away from the display, disappointment shown clearly on her face.

"Well?" Kurapika asked. "Is it the one you were looking for all this time?"

Senritsu shook her head, frustrated. " No, it's a rendition of it. Whoever was foolish enough to do it must have died and the score nearly destroyed. Whatever is left of it here poses no danger though it still holds its value has a hard to get fragment of the original. Besides, it's not even close to the authentic one, since the original was written with Komul's skin and used a different way of writing the music. This is the translation of it into the kind of musical notation we use."

Bashou looked sympathetically at Senritsu before patting her on the back. "Let's go. We'll definitely find a way to get those scores." Senritsu looked at Bashou and gave him a sheepish smile of thanks and continued on their walk through the vault in search for Kurapika's scarlet eyes.

After what seemed to be a half hour walk, Bashou spotted the scarlet eyes. "There are your scarlet eyes, Kurapika!" Bashou pointed to three sets of scarlet eyes on display.

Kurapika's eyes widened in shock. There were three sets here? He called upon his Nen and examined the scarlet eyes cautiously, just in case they were Nen fabrications like what happened last time. Kurapika sighed in relief.

"They're real all right." Senritsu smiled joyfully at Kurapika as Bashou pumped his fists in the air.

"Finally, we get something done at last!"

After checking for laser alarms, Bashou, who was the tallest, made a grab for the three containers. Suddenly, an alarm began to sound the moment Bashou went to touch the container holding the scarlet eyes. Bashou jumped back in shock, confused at the reason why an alarm had sounded when they had made sure there weren't any sensors.

"Oops." Hisoka said playfully. "It seems I forgot to tell you that the table surface has Nen cast on it, the 'Magician's Eye'. It is activated right when the body heat of a human is detected; nearly undetectable when in dormant state."

Bashou growled in extreme hatred and lunged at Hisoka, ready to sock him in the eye. Hisoka dodged with ease and punched him in the stomach, causing Bashou to crash onto the floor, gasping for breath in pain. Kuarpika looked at Hisoka in fury, but turned at the sound of footsteps coming down the staircase outside the now closed doors to the vault.

Hisoka grinned wickedly as Kurapika summoned his Nen throughout his body.

"You did this on purpose didn't you." Kurapika stated rather rhetorically.

"I did say I forgot." Hisoka said lightly. He chuckled when Kurapika began to call on his chains to aim at him. "You know you are going to be wasting your time if you start fighting me, especially since with the guards on their way here and the possibility of them seeing you undisguised, my being here, and of course my friend accomplice who lent me his NEEDLES. You know who I mean." He smirked triumphantly, as Kurapika hesitated in attacking Hisoka with his weapon. They both knew that with Hisoka and Illumi together, there was no way the three of them could take on fighting, with guards coming at them as it is.

"Besides, I think you have a more dire problem of them seeing you guys here faking as their guards and recognizing you as Nostrad's bodyguards can be quite an issue and might even cause a drawn out mafia war, in a sense, between the two underworld leaders. I'm sure you wouldn't want that since your position as commander of the bodyguards will be at stake."

Senritsu hissed menacingly at Hisoka, catching Kurapika and Bashou off guard. They had never seen her so hostile before. "Then what do you propose? Speak not if you are only trying to delay our time. I can be a patient person, but you are waning it thin. Be quick about it!" She snapped.

Hisoka gave Senritsu a look that could have frozen anyone over though Senritsu didn't seem to react to it. His eyes held a dangerous glint to it, challenging her to retaliate, as that would mean he could get a chance to fight and kill someone who can at least put up a little struggle against him with her Nen.

"Watch your attitude, little lady. Why should I even help you? I have nothing to gain and I don't think I can deem this as a fun thing to do. Killing those termites would be too boring for me. I want to feel excitement in watching the people I fight squirm and struggle. I want to at least have a fight with someone who can at least fight back… though that person will die in the end. I want that luxury of tasting that person's fear in his struggle to survive!" Hisoka was hyperventilating by then and paused to calm his excitement at his imaginations. After a few seconds, he straightened his back and smirked at a disgusted and shocked Bashou, a glaring Kurapika and a stiff and steely Senritsu. "But if you can name me a proposal for an exchange, then I might consider it."

Kurapika was, by then, rigid with fury, veins almost popping out of his tightly clenched knuckles. Senritsu glanced worriedly at Kurapika, but not before shooting a deadly glare at Hisoka.

"Time is your worst enemy right now, so I don't think you have that many precious moments to think. If you can't name me a proposal, then I will just begin killing all of you, starting with the little lady here." Hisoka chuckled sadistically. The next thing they knew, Hisoka was standing behind Senritsu. Senritsu immediately took out a daisho she had hidden under her cloak and quickly managed to block the card Hisoka planned to use to cut her neck. She struggled painfully, shaking in the attempt to block and at the same time, keep her blade from cracking at the force of his Nen.

Kurapika jolted in shock at the sudden attack Hisoka made against his companion. Even now, he could not get used to Hisoka's spontaneous acts of violence. He gritted his teeth and made himself ready to attack Hisoka, plan or no plan. But Senritsu shot him a warning glance.

"Don't even think about it, Kurapika! Don't let him cause you to falter in your judgment and decision making. Don't belittle me, as if I can't even defend myself from an attack! Think of where our priorities lay!"

Kurapika shook from his fiery hatred of the man behind Senritsu. He couldn't stand the fact that his friends were being killed one by one, only to seem like he couldn't do anything about it. He had to make a way for them to get out of this alive!

"Well? If you don't state it now, then this girl as well as every one of the people in this building is as good as dead." Hisoka nudged the deadly tip of his card harder against Senritsu's daisho blade, making at crack slightly. Senritsu began to shake with cold sweat as she desperately poured more Nen into her blade in an attempt to hold her own against Hisoka.

"Oh! Feisty aren't you?" Hisoka laughed. "I know about you. You couldn't even prevent his de-"

Senritsu pushed the card away from her throat with an angry hiss and lashed out behind her toward his neck. Her aim was deadly and Hisoka had to step back, albeit smoothly, to avoid the swipe. His eyes narrowed in annoyance and in an instant struck Senritsu on the side with his Nen infused card. The attack drew blood from her waist and she winced in pain.

"Next is your… not so pretty head."

"Enough!"

Hisoka turned his head toward Kurapika with a frown. He didn't like being interrupted from his fight too much. He stood slightly straighter, though with his shoulders hunched, as if ready to launch himself on Kurapika to tear him to pieces.

"I will name my proposal to you. I'm sure you won't refuse this kind of offer… unless you've your interests somewhere else, that is."

Hisoka paused for a moment, his face expressionless. A small grin slowly made a way on his face and he cocked his head to one side, making his already crazed appearance all the more frightening.

"Well, about time. Name it."

"I propose that…"

_To be continued…_


End file.
